1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to form factor configuration of a portable electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Ultra thin telephone products have emerged in the market, pioneering a new approach in mechanical architecture for flip-phone designs (also known a clam-shell handset). Priority for these products is mechanical thinness, allowing the feature set and industrial design to be adjusted to suit this goal. New flip-phones include the Motorola RAZR, the Motorola V3, the Motorola V3x, the Samsung SCH-V740, the NEC L1. For example, the Motorola RAZR has a thickness of about 0.54 inch. Candy-bar shaped mobile phones can have smaller thicknesses, such as the Motorola SLIVR with a thickness of about 0.45 inch and the Motorola SCALPEL with a thickness of about 0.25 inch.
There is a desire for an architecture for an ultrathin fold product, such as a flip-phone style of mobile telephone, which can maintain aesthetic balance in proportions, and allow added thickness to avoid a “squeezed” appearance as seen with the RAZR™ mobile telephone.